


Sometime's It Different

by spacecleavage



Series: There's a cow in my moo [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Mentions of Linctavia, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bellarke prompt: clarke is a tattoo artist that works next door to a flower shop that is owned by the blakes and bellamy is at the tattoo parkour watching over Octavia because she's always hitting on Lincoln (works with clarke) and they just banter and are cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime's It Different

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Feel free to send in some prompts!
> 
> You can look up the meaning’s to all the tats or you can just ask me, I spent far too much time looking up the perfect one’s and then deciding again that I really do want one.
> 
> Fair warning I’ve never been in a tattoo parlour, this was just my guess

Clarke was inconspicuously watching as the Blake guy was arranging the flowers. It was like a daily ritual for them, Clarke would open up the shop around nine after having got a coffee from the café across the road. After which she would “clean” the windows of shop. Which was when the boy who worked at the florist next door, would come out start to organise the arrangements, Clarke liked to watch as he would pull the table around and move the awnings. He’d then go back inside and Clarke would choose that it was time to wipe the window again, as he would re-adjust the awnings.

Clarke knew the main reason she loved to watch his was because he was a hunk. The tight shirt he always wore for work, that showed off his strong chest, broad shoulders and bulging biceps. Still, she’d had a little crush on him for a while now because of it.

 

Today, she’d gotten a surprise when the girl who she sometimes saw around the flower store, come through their front door, followed by the hot but grumpy looking Blake. The girl made a stream line for Lincoln, the other bloke who worked here. The guy walked around the parlour, studying the designs on view.

“Hi,” Clarke tried to act nonchalantly, no need for him to know about the afore mentioned crush.

“Hmmm,” he mumbled back, he was barely pretending to look at the tattoo in front of him instead of the girl who was blatantly flirting with Lincoln.

“You thinking about getting that tattoo, cause I should warn you, it takes a while.”

“What?” he asked, meeting her eyes for the first time.

“The tattoo you’re obviously checking out,” she pointed to the full sleeve tattoo he was accidently looking at.

“Obviously? Am I that transparent?” he frowned at her, before checking her out. She was glad she wore her worn boy-friend fit jeans that was rolled up at the ankles, her little ballet flats and little black singlet. She knew she looked hot in this, she saw herself in the mirror.

“Nah, I just have a good eye for detail.” She brushed it off, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears before making eye contact with him again.

“Really?” He gave her incredulous look.

“Yep,”

“You work here,”

“I do,” she smiled brightly at him, though it was long hours, she really did enjoy working here.

“And him?” he said gesturing towards Lincoln, he was still side eyeballing him.

“That’s Lincoln, he owns the store. He’s my cousin,”

“She’s my sister, Octavia. I’m Bellamy,” he held his hand out to her. She took it and gave it a quick shake.

“Clarke,”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” he asked, pointing to one of their portrait shots of Clarke tattooing Lincoln.

“Not really, it just depends on how skilled your artist is.” She didn’t mean to brag, but everything she wanted to do to him wouldn’t hurt, sorry the tat’s she wanted to see on him with only those… screw it. She wouldn’t hurt him.

“How would you know? You don’t look like a girl with lots of tattoos,”

“Oh, yeah?” It was her turn to look incredulous. She very nearly stripped down to show him all the tattoos she had.

“Look at you, I see maybe two.”

“Yeah, what do you see?” Clarke teased, wetting her lip before biting down on it.

“I see an orchid on your wrist, plus the letter behind your ear. But it might be dirt.”

“Yep, there’s more though.” She was took pride in them, she thought they were all works of art.

“Really?” he cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side before giving her a perusal. “How many?”

“Didn’t you hear? It’s rude to ask a woman how many people she’s been with?”

Bellamy would have choked if something had been in his mouth, but instead he just looked like a little kid who’d been told Santa wasn’t real. Clarke wanted to giggle but restrained herself.

“I-I didn’t, I wasn’t trying- You’re really mean you know that?” he accused, a little pout appeared on his lips and Clarke’s heart gave a little flutter.

“I’ll tell you what, to make it up to you, if you can guess how many tattoos I have I’ll show them to you.”

“How about we make this interesting?” Bellamy countered.

“Alright,”

“If I can guess how many tat’s you have, you have to go out on a date with me,” Clarke had to admit he was a smooth operator, not two minutes ago he hadn’t even looked at her.

“If you can guess how many I have, I’ll go out with you, if you don’t I get to give you a tat.”

“Deal,” They shook hands.

Bellamy took another look at Clarke, more studying her face than her body this time. She just smiled broadly at him and thought about what tattoo would suit him.

“Six, you have six tattoos,” he declared, a triumphant smile on his face. Clarke made a face and started to stare around the parlour. His smile got a bit wider as he obviously started planning their date.

“Actually, it’s seven, sorry Bellamy,” she smirked. She couldn’t help it. She won, she got to put a tattoo on his body!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He saw sitting in her station, fiddling nervously with the sleeve of his shirt. Clarke would have felt a bit sorry for him but it was his own fault.

“So, I’m thinking I give you a full sleeve,” Clarke joked, walking in.

“I- What? A full sleeve?” he stuttered, it was almost as cute

“Oh relax, you big baby, it’s a joke,” she smiled and shook her head at him. She swung herself onto the backless desk chair she normally used.

“I’m really not sure about this,” he said, Clarke didn’t want to force him to do this, but she also didn’t want him to ruin her plan.

“I’ll tell you what, if you let me decide what and where your tattoo goes, I’ll show mine to you,” Clarke could see his interest flare but his doubt accompanied it. “I also promise that it won’t be that big.” She ground out, it would mean less time to do what she wanted but she needed to hook him in.

He nodded, and Clarke set up her supplies.

“I’ll need your shirt off,” she said, her eyes bored into his as he hesitated. She watched as he pulled the tight shirt over his head.

She had to admit, she almost had to go and get a mop so she could wipe up the drool that came from her. To say that he was hot was an understatement. The strong chest and broad shoulders she had always admired were perfectly sculpted and proudly showed off his heritage as half Filipino.

“Now, for every five minutes you last I’ll you another tattoo.” She said before she wiped the skin of his left pec.

“Princess?” he asked and Clarke nearly dropped what was in her hands.

“What?” she tried to keep her voice calm and even but it was much easier said than done.

“The tattoo at the base of your neck, it’s the kanji for Princess.”

“Oh,” she relaxed a bit.

“Why Princess?”

“My dad called me it,”

“I think it suits you, Princess,”

Clarke started to do the tattoo but stopped after two minutes.

“This isn’t working,” she admitted. Pulling back from him.

“What? Why?”

“I’m not getting the right angle, I need to sit in your lap to do this right.” Bellamy’s eyes widened comically before nodding his assent. Clarke smirked to herself before straddling his lap.

“Comfortable?” he asked as Clarke wiggled her hips a bit.

The next five minutes passed rather silently as Clarke leant forward over him and inconspicuously ran her hands all over his tight body.

“I think it is time for my next tattoo.” His voice was more gravelly than before and Clarke knew that she was having her desired effect on him. She loved it when a plan came together nicely. She stood up and un-buttoned her pants, they fell almost silently to the ground.

Bellamy was staring at her, at the tattoo on her thigh, so much so he completely disregarded the one on her ankle. The poppy flower with the letter W inscribed in it always brought her sadness, she choose her ankle for that one because she was proud of it. The one on her thigh was her own work. A picture she had drawn years ago and decided to turn into body art. The moon over the trees, it was beautiful, in her own opinion, and judging by the look on Bellamy’s face, he agreed.

She settled back into her place on his lap, taking the time to glance up at him occasionally and even swivel her hips so she could feel him hard against her thigh.

That exchange went on for the next fifteen minutes when Clarke had to remove her top so he could see her last two tattoos, the cherry blossom she had gotten for Charlotte and the phoenix on her lower back, her rebirth here.

All pretense was dropped after that. She was barely in his lap before his arms encircled her waist and brought her against him, their lips crashing together in fiery passion.

“You know what I really like,” she whispered against his neck before she bit down it particularly hard.

“What?” he groaned out, his hips thrusting up against her.

“Guys with tats,”

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke's tattoos  
> 1\. Poppy with W intertwined, for Wells who went off to war. He passed away, he wanted to be daddy’s little soldier boy. Ankle  
> 2\. Cherry blossom, for the little girl who she mentored, she committed suicide during their time together. Hip curling up over ribs  
> 3\. Orchid, because when she was little her dad told her it meant to be brave. Wrist  
> 4\. J, for her dad. Behind her right ear  
> 5\. Princess (Kanji), for her dad, it was what he called her. First thoracic vertebrae  
> 6\. Her picture from the first episode, wrapped around her right thigh  
> 7\. Phoenix, re-birth at the tattoo shop. Lower back  
> Bellamy's tattoo  
> 1\. Spider, because it is means cunning. Left side, above nipple (look up 'Bob Morley shirtless road train')


End file.
